fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamen Rider Spade Warrior (character)
Kamen Rider Spade Warrior may refer to any the following characters. *Ray Agema Forms Agema mostly assume as Kamen Rider Spade Warrior. As Spade Warrior, he harnesses the Beetle Undead DNA from the ♠A: "Change Beetle" Rouse Card, utilizing the Spade Buckle Rider System to fuse with the Beetle Undead's DNA. With the Spade Rouzer saber, he can "rouse" a sealed Suit-Spade Undead's power to utilize personally or use Proper Blanks to seal the Undead. Ace *'Rider height': 201cm *'Rider weight': 101kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 2.8t, 280AP **'Kicking power': 4.8t, 480AP **'Maximum jump height': 33m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.7s The Ace Form is the default transformation of Rider System-02. The transformation harnesses the Beetle Undead's DNA cultured from the ♠A: "Change Beetle"'Rouse Card and, via the Spade Buckle, initiates a fusion with Ray Agema into Kamen Rider Spade Warrior. This Rider Form has no distinguishing capabilities or attributes apart from the other Riders except its melee-oriented design & its ability to modify its capabilities with Rouse Cards. Jack *'Rider height: 201cm *'Rider weight': 111kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 3.5t, 350AP **'Kicking power': 5.5t, 550AP **'Maximum jump height': 133m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/4.6s The Jack Form is a combat extension of the Rider System which harnesses the power of Category Jack Rouse Cards (in this case, the ♠Jack: "Fusion Eagle") via the Rouse Absorber. Initiating Spade Warrior's Jack Form transmogrifies the Rider Armor with the attributes & characteristics of the Eagle Undead DNA with the ♠J's "FUSION JACK" effect, effectively enhancing Spade Warrior's natural combat capacities. Spade Warrior's Jack Form imparts a number of enhancements; the first being the enhancement of the Spade Rouzer through a blade extension. Outside of this cosmetic appendage, the Spade Rouzer essentially functions the same. The second advancement is the addition of reinforced golden-armor plating which increase resilience to impact damage. But the most drastic modification is the inclusion of wings, which enables flight for the Rider. King *'Rider height': 201cm *'Rider weight': 131kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 4.5t, 450AP **'Kicking power': 7.0t, 700AP **'Maximum jump height': 25m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/6.6s The King Form is the ultimate combat extension of the Rider System, which only Spade Warrior can obtain. Using the Rouse Absorber, this transformation is initiated using the ♠K's "EVOLUTION KING" effect in conjunction with the ♠Q's "ABSORB QUEEN" effect. The King Form addresses many issues with Spade Warrior's combat capabilities, such as its defensive capacities, with a complete armor overhaul. This new heavy armored design is gold-plated & is increasing resilient to damage, but at the sacrifice of agility. Nevertheless, with all these improvements, Spade Warrior's King Form suffers from one glaring flaw: Ray Agema. Initial specs intended only for the Spade Warrior Rider System to extend its combat capacities with the ♠K: "Evolution Caucasus", but due to Agema's unusually high fusion co-efficiency, the system exceeded its perimeters & exposed a disastrous glitch in the overall Rider System. In the case of individuals like Agema, activating the King Form extension initiates the fusion of, not just one, but the DNA of ALL 13 sealed Undead associated with a particular card-suit. With extended activity in this form, the subject's fusion co-efficiency would raise exponentially, ultimately mutating the human being into a Joker-type Undead. To that end, use on Agema's part, was strictly cautioned & advised only as a last resort. Category:Kamen Rider: Spade Warrior Category:Kamen Riders Category:Protagonists